Post Watershed
by awriterandhismuse1
Summary: My interpretation of what would happen if Kate says yes to Castles proposal. I do not own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

"Kate Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?" Castle said from his kneeling stance. He stared seriously into Kate's eyes as she stared at his hand with an expression of complete shock on her face.

_How long had it been?_ He started to wonder to himself. Fear froze him to his position, was this a mistake? He couldn't read her face, what was she thinking? He tried to clear is throat but a squeaking sound rose from his throat. Whilst it was not the noise he intended to make it pulled Kate out of her daze and she made a very clear and slow swallowing motion, as she opened her mouth to speak tears streamed down her face.

She choked back on her own tears and whispered "yes", so quietly that Castle wasn't quite sure if he had heard her correctly. She cleared her throat again accepting defeat as she nodded her head to give him her definite answer.

Richard lurched forward towards Kate pressing his lips to hers with a sweet yet passionate urgency. The sudden sound of an applause broke the two apart as they glanced around at the passers-by who had witnessed the exchange. Beckett's face had turned a deep shade of red as the tears continued to stain her cheeks. Castle took her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger with ease, "fits like a glove", he stated.

She threw her arms around his shoulder and they stood embraced for an uncertain period of time before she whispered in his ear "take me home", sending shivers down his spine.

* * *

The drive was silent as she stared at her hand and he glanced at her with every chance he had, the silence continued into the lift until he broke the silence.

"Are you happy Kate?" Castle asked.

Without a warning she pinned herself against him, their lips meeting one another moving in synchronization. The bell of the elevator broke them apart as they hurriedly left its confounds to rush towards the door of the loft. Castle pressed her back against the door as he fumbled the key around in the lock their kiss was passionate as the door swung open the flew in. Richard turned around shutting the door with her in an all to familiar way.

His lips left her lips as she gasped for air he began to kiss down her neck and along the visible part of her collarbone. He tugged at he jacket as it felt to the floor she did the same to his. His lips met hers again and his tongue outlined her lips begging for entrance which she allowed. Richard reached for beckets legs as he picked her up keeping her back pinned against the door. His touch brought out a moan from Beckett's mouth which was stifled by his own mouth. Supporting her body under her ass with his arms he began to move towards the kitchen where he placed her on the nearest surface.

A loud moan escaped Becketts mouth as Castles hands began to lift her top up, they separated for a fraction of a second as he removed her top and threw it off to the side. As Kate worked the buttons on his shirt she wrapped her legs around her waist pulling them closer together.

The urgency of their actions made them question wether the would make it to their bedroom. They stumbled around in the general direction barely leaving each others lips as they burst through the bedroom door and somewhat ran the the bed. They both managed to work their way out of their pants as she threw him down onto the bed and climbed atop to straddle him.

Beckett could feel his erection beneath her and he could feel the moisture seep through her pants. Foreplay was not needed, she sat back keeping eye contact with him as she pulled the waist band of his boxers down as his penis came pinging back into its upright position, he kicked his boxers off from around his ankles. There was a tearing sound as Castle ripped the lace of her thong off in an urgency showing he couldn't wait any longer, she glared slightly at him before grabbing a hold of his cock and guiding it to her entrance. She let herself ease onto him as she slid down allowing him to fill her completely causing both parties to moan loudly. With his hands on her waist to keep them steady they began to buck towards one another meeting each others thrusts.

"Oh god, Rick!" she yelled louder than she knew she actually was. He continued to gasp but kept his eyes on her face watching her eyes roll into the back of her head as she slammed down hard on his cock.

His groans were loud but he could tell this was her time. One hand released her hip to move down and rub her clit.

"Cum for me", he almost demanded, the sound of he voice pushing her over over the edge as she reached her orgasm walls tightened around him as she screamed out a chain of uncomprehendible words and sounds. As she came down from her high, and her juices soaked his cock, he flipped them over and whispered, "my turn."

Not that he could last much longer considering the ride she had just given him. He pulled almost all the way out before pushing all the way back in feeling her tighten around him. There lips crashed and their tongues danced together before he moved his kisses down to her neck and began to suck hard and passionately on her skin.

The sound of her moans starting him off till she bit on the lobe of his ear sending him over the edge as he repeated her name over and over into the crease of her neck. In a final thrust he emptied his load into her and his arms buckled as he lay on top of her. He shifted his weight over to lay next to her.

It took a while but their breathing began to slow as they lay on their backs in a comfortable silence.

* * *

**First ever fanfic, REVIEW PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Castle slowly opened his eyes but made no effort to move. He just lay there thinking about the events that transpired yesterday. A smile played on his lips, one he couldn't control in anyway. An audibly loud breath was let out from next to him. Kate Beckett, his fiance was lying on her side facing him with a smile just as big as his own mirrored as she stared down at the impressive engagement ring on his finger.

"I'm not taking the job." Kate stated, still staring at her hand.

Castle shifted his weight, "If it's what will make you happy, then it's okay with me that you would want to take it," he replied. "I don't want you to miss out on an experience that would make you happy."

"Rick, honestly, right now I couldn't imagine something that would make me happier than you and the life we have here together. Nothing would be a greater experience than sharing everything I have with you and being around the people who are more like family than friends to me." She stated. "I want this, I want us, you, me, new york, our life."

"Guess we should probably let our large extended family and close actual family know the news then?" He asked.

"I do need to shower first" she said whilst rolling out her side of the bed. "Coming Castle?"

He was already rolling out of bed to go and join her.

* * *

She turned the water on, letting it run before she stepped in leaving the door open for him to enter. Within seconds she had him pinned against the wall with hardly any of the water actually touching them. His lips danced with hers with a certain urgency as she opened her mouth allowing him a little entrance. She teased him with her tongue and he spun her round pressing her against the wall a growl escaping his lips.

Their bodies ground together in a steady rhythm, Kate moaning as she felt him harden against her thigh. She ran her hand down his chest feeling his hardened cock in her hand she gasped.

"Ready?" Rick asked still against her lips.

"Uhu" was all she could say before he shifted her weight lifting her up against the wall. Her legs wrapping around his waist before he slid all the way into her, slowly and surely.

He brought himself almost completely out before going completely in again as she moaned aloud encouraging him to quicken his pace. The moved at a fast pace but nothing in comparison to what the usually did. This was more intimate, but still intense. He sucked on her neck, leaving a visible mark as she didn't have the control to stop him.

After both had reached their climax they quickly got dried and ready leaving the house and heading to the precinct.

"How should we tell everyone?" Rick asked.

"They're detectives, lets see if the can work it out" Kate laughed.

They exited the lift, Castle went to make coffee and Kate sat at her desk.

"Hey Espo, Hey Ryan." Castle called when walking towards Kate's desk as the boys entered the precinct.

They both walked towards Kate's desk and sat down she she continued to fill out the paper work.

"Well would you look at that?" Espo laughed out loud.

Kate smiled up at Castle taking a sip of her coffee awaiting them to say out loud their discovery.

"Nice hickey" Ryan blurted out and the both burst out laughing as Beckett spat her coffee out onto Castle's leg whilst slapping his arm.

"Hey!" Castle yelled, "you didn't exactly stop me."

"Not the point." Beckett glared whilst wiping his trousers down with some tissues from a drawer on her desk.

"Wait a minute.." Havier said whilst nudging Kevin's arm. "Looks like theirs going to be a Caskett wedding" He murmured under his breath.

The girlish scream that escaped Ryan's lips was muffled by his own hand as everyone laughed, he jumped across the desk throwing his arms around the couple.

"How did he propose" he squealed looking for Kate to answer but her laugh continued and he face flushed red as more and more people gathered around them.

"He just sort of asked, we were at the park by the swings and he got down on his knee, simple.. just as I once told him I would prefer." Kate smiled as Castle sat allowing her to have the girly moment of being fussed over.

Everyone congratulated them and they thanked everyone for their kind words.

The day was slow with no action only paper work, but Castle sat by Beckett's side just watching in silence as she wrote for hours. It came time to leave and they were met with further congratulations as they left the precinct. Sighing with relief as they neared to door, unprepared to be met by a see of reporters and paparazzi's shouting "It's true!" "There's the ring!" "Richard Castle's latest wife" "Over here!" "What does it feel like to marry into fame?" "A kiss from the happy couple?".

Beckett's comfort levels were clear as Castle stood with his back to the cameras, shielding her. He shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to Kate as she covered herself he wrapped his arms around her and ushered her to her car allowing her to get in the passenger side so he could quickly drive away.

"Oh no," Beckett cried when the got in the car. "We haven't told Alexis, she can't find out from the news that we're getting married."

"On it!" Castle stated as he sped off in the direction of Alexis's college dorm giving his fiance an apologetic smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Publicity around the couples engagement had not died down, after two weeks Kate was still being barricaded and cornered by reporters and paparazzi. They had taken more interest in the bride-to-be than the famous husband-to-be, to Beckett's disappointment.

"Rick, I can't get outside again!" Beckett called, entering the loft only minutes after she had left.

"Good," Castle answered entering the hall way, "we can finish what we started this morning."

He brought his lips to hers, her fights being feeble. Castle broke away, only to trail kisses down her neck as she sighed.

"C-castle, Castle I'm serious, I need to.. get to work" She trailed off throughout but managed to get her statement out, suppressing the quiet moans that fought their way out as Rick lightly grazed his tongue over her collar bone.

"Okay, okay." He said, pulling away from her, "I'll accompany you to work and protect you from the paps." Flexing his muscles he grabbed his coat and they headed down to Becketts car.

Kate kept her head down with her wavy curls covering her face, Castle wrapped his arm round her waist guiding her to the car. When they reached the car she ran to the driver side and jumped in. She quickly put her seatbelt on and Castle spoke her through staying calm as she slowly began to pull out, trying to ignore the lights constantly flashing in her face, making her vision blurred. They still crowded around the car, panic shown on her face as she tried to maneuver around them.

The screech of breaks sent a scatter of reporters in different directions without leaving enough time for Beckett to react. The car slammed into Kate's side of the car sending the car spinning in the middle of the road. Castles eyes slowly opened with a ringing in his ears he turned his head slowly, wincing at the pain from the whiplash to see an unconscious Kate sprawled over the steering wheel. He quickly got out of the car running round to her side.

"If you take one more fucking picture instead of helping I'm going to ram your camera down your throat, and don't think you're not getting sued for all of this!" Castle yelled angrily, struggling to open the mangled door.

The dark smoke escaping the front of the car only added to Castle's panic as he struggled to remember any of his first aid training in the moment.

"Kate? Can you hear me? Beckett?" Castle called trying to get a response from her. He carefully moved her limp body from the steering wheel, sitting her back in her seat. Her face was covered in blood from a nasty gash on her forehead, the front window had blood smeared over a crack in the glass made when Kate smashed her head. The steady rise and fall in her chest was all the reassurance Rick needed to remove her from the car which was rapidly producing more smoke and some evident flames. He unplugged her seatbelt and called for someone to help, it was then he seen the piece of glass lodged into the side of her stomach.

The sirens sounded but their arrival wasn't coming fast enough. Three other men crowded Castle offering their help to remove her from the car. The effort was easy apart from the struggle to keep her upper body mobilized enough to ensure the glass shard didn't move.

The ambulance arrived at the same time as Espo and Ryan. They all rallied around helping get Kate into the ambulance before speeding off in a blurred call of sirens.

* * *

Rick waited in the waiting room whilst Kate was in surgery. After what felt like forever a nurse turned up to tell Castle that everything had went well and he could see her but she was still unconscious. He followed the nurses direction to the room and entered the room to find a doctor standing by her bed.

"How is she doing?" Rick asked his eyes only on Kate.

"Ah, still following her around I see." Rick looked up at the doctors face to see Josh looking at him with a puzzled expression.

"Always will," Castle chuckled, "see the ring?"

"Yeah, I noticed, didn't imagine it was with you though.." Josh paused, looking at Kate, "is she happy?"

"Yes" chocked Kate, her eyes slowly opening to little slits. "Castle?" she asked but he was already at her side.

"Kate, you have no idea how worried I was," Rick leaned down to kiss her forehead being careful not to hurt her.

"I'll leave you two to it," Josh said shutting then door behind him.

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE._****_ I know it isn't a very good chapter but idc right now. _**


	4. Chapter 4

Richard Castle maneuvered around the idiots with the cameras at the entrance to the hospital, with a bag over his shoulder and two coffee cups in hand. Ignoring the questions his expression stayed glazed over, focused on not spilling the piping hot liquid that lapped up the sides of the cups with his movements.

Leaving the hysteria in his path he continued on to the room he had spent practically every waking minute in for a little over a week.

When he first entered the room he looked with confusing to see her sitting in a chair and not on the bed.

"I'm going to end up with bed sores if I have to lay there for another minute." Kate answered his unspoken questions.

"Well, its a good job we're getting out today, not that we wont be spending a lot of time in bed, sorry to disappoint," Castle smiled setting the coffee down on the table and the bag on the bed.

"Oh, you never disappoint. Trust me." Beckett smiled, rising easily to her feet, without so much as a wince of pain.

"You seem so much better than last night," Castle stated smiling. "I brought you fresh clothes." Pointing to the bag as she made her way over to it.

"I can't wait to get out of here, they're just photocopying all of my papers so as soon as we're ready we can leave." The excitement in her voice made Castle smile, it made her seem almost child as she chimed.

She emptied the contents onto the bed barely looking at the fitted jeans and the long sleeved cotton t-shirt. She took her time as she got changed, being careful not to stretch her stitches or pull on them. No longer needing Castles assistance to get ready she smiled triumphantly as she turned to open her arms out with a song of "ta-da" escaping her lips making Castle laugh.

"Well done beautiful, now lets get you home so I can undress my sexy wife-to-be," he said between gritted teeth with her arms wrapped around her waste tight enough to pull her close but loose enough to ensure he wasn't hurting her, as the doctor entered the room interrupting a clear moment between the couple.

"Sorry," he coughed standing in the door way as Castle unwound his arms from Kate. "I take it you're ready to go home?"

"Definitely!" They replied in unison as rick cleared all the belongings they had collected into the hospital in the past week putting them into the bag.

"Hospital policy," a familiar voice sounded from the door way, they turned to see Josh wheeling in a chair for Kate. An audible laugh escaped from Castles mouth as Kate sighed.

"You'll probably need one of these by the end of the night anyway," Castle said under his breath, loud enough for only Beckett to hear.

"I can hardly wait," she thew back at him settling down on the chair. "Is it bad outside?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, but the restraining order means they'll need to retreat when they see you coming." He smiled, "whether they'll do so is up to them to get into trouble about."

The couple had been the cover of every magazine for the past week, with photos of them; in the car, kate unconscious, Rick's anger, his panic, the scene of them carrying her out of the car, close ups of her injuries. Nothing was censored.

* * *

The paps had mainly behaved on their way out from the hospital, and the journey back to the loft.

As the lift doors shut there was a visible wave of relaxation over them, followed by an even stronger wave of sexual tension that had been building up over the week. As kate clung to castle he maneuvered towards their door holding her close. He pressed her against the door keeping her off the ground as his tongue traced her lips. He didn't dare break the kiss knowing she was just as hyped up about their physical time apart as he was. Fumbling for an unknown amount of time he finally managed to open the door without leaving her lips.

Like their kiss the night of the storm he closed the door with both of their bodies, a little more gentle this time being aware of her still too fresh wounds. The kiss was passionate with throaty grunts and moans escaping both of their mouths until their was a cough which didn't come from either of their bodies. Castle relaxed his grip from his fiancé's thighs as she slowly slid down the door into an upright position.

A call of "Surprise!" was sounded in an awkward tone from the room full of family members as Kate's face burned a crimson red and ducked her head.

"Mother?" Richard questioned in a tone that was unreadable. Looking at the familiar faces of his mother, daughter, father-in-law to be, Espo, Ryan, Jenny, Lanie and most surprisingly of all Captain Gates.

"We thought we'd all gather to surprise dear Katherine on her return home, we are sorry for the quite clear interruption." She dipped her head placing her hands up in a sign of surrender.

"I wish you had told me and we could have stopped this clearly very awkward moment." Castle laughed.

"No, its very sweet of you, thank you Martha," Kate smiled stepping forward to embrace the woman who was soon to be part of her family. "Thank you all for coming, I'm also sorry for the inappropriate show we just put on, but I am very glad to see you all."

The awkwardness wore away and whilst it was not the day they had planned it to be filled with the events they had imagined they had a wonderful welcome home from their large family, besides, they had plenty of time to do what they had originally planned when they were left in peace.

* * *

**Review Please!**** I didn't really know how to leave this off but please tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

The party continued on till the guests began to feel bad for the unconscious body of Kate curled up on the couch. Guilt ridden that they had tired her out they said their goodbyes to Castle and quietly left the loft, leaving only Rick, Kate and Alexis.

"I'm going to stay tonight, is that okay?" The redhead mused, already walking towards her room, knowing it would be no problem.

"Of course sweetheart," Castle smiled whilst loading the dishwasher with the dirty bowls and glasses from the nights activities. "Once I'm done here I'm going to hit they hay."

He continued to clear up in the knowledge that whilst he'd rather be in bed he would not want to wake up to the mess.  
Once finished he watched his sleeping fiancé for a good few minutes before finally scooping her up, bridal style, holding her body close to his body. Gently he placed her body on top of the bed and began to slowly and carefully remove her clothes inch by inch removing the jeans and cotton t-shirt before replacing them with one of his own t-shirts. He stood smiling down at the still and sleeping beauty that was Kate Beckett, happy to have her back in their bed, safe with him, where she belonged.

The dull light of dawn was not what woke him, more the light touch of her hands and mouth and tongue as she traced patterns on the bare skin of his chest and neck.

"Hmm," he hummed to her, still drowsy. "What are you doing?" he asked amused as he made eye contact.

"Finishing what we almost started yesterday." She smiled.

He looked further down at her to notice she had removed her, or his, night-shirt. As she ground her hips into his side he felt himself begin to harden at the touch of her skin and the realisation that the shirt was not all she had removed.

"Eager?" He smiled at her, pushing her hair over her shoulder.

"I say we skip the formalities and just get down to it," he smiled coyly at the want and need in her eyes and voice, making no move until she furthered her argument. "I need you Rick."

That was all he needed to hear before he slid his boxers off, discarding of them by throwing them off the bed. He pulled her down to him as she swung her leg over his hips straddling him. Their lips crashed together with urgency, tongues not asking for invitation, just dancing together willingly. She ground her hips into him as he felt her readiness against his skin he began to throb as he became more and more hard with barely any effort on her half.

He rolled her over, pinning her to the bed under him. Watching her eyes widen as he filled her completely with one movement. The moan to escape her lips, muffled by the touch of his lips to hers as he began to pick up pace knowing after over a week apart they both didn't have much control to keep the stamina. Her nails digging into his back signalled for him that she was close, he brought his head back loving the look on her face as she was taken high. Her toes curled beneath the covers as her muscles tightened around him, not one sound escaped her lips as her breath caught. Her eyes shut over as she came down from her high and as soon as she caught her breath she flipped them over in a fast movement.

She brought her body up till she was almost completely off of him then slid back down on him completely. The grunt that escaped his throat allowed for her to quicken the pace, he guided her with his hands on her waist allowing her more stability. Caught in their own world where neither had to communicate with each other verbally they seemed lost in each other.

A high-pitched shreak brought them back to reality as a traumatized redhead stood in the door way, unable to move, eyes searching for another image that was not the naked body of Kate, here step-mom-to-be, on top of her father.

Kate flipped over on the bed hoisting the cover up to cover herself in the hope that Alexis had not just seen what was happening.

"Alexis, w-what are you doing?" Richard asked.

"It's early I thought you'd still be asleep." She had now shut her eyes with her face twisted into a horrific expression, "I was going to wake you up before I left."

"I forgot you had stayed the night Alexis," her father said sympathetically.

"In my defence, I didn't know you were here at all," The detective raised the hand not holding the thin sheets to her chest.

"I'm going to go now, I'll see you when this is no longer awkward." The redhead turned quickly stopped first by the wall before stepping out and around it.

The naked couple just stayed in their position in the bed, unable/willing to move.

"We should put a lock on that door." Beckett finally said once hearing the front door slam, "any other family members in?"

"Nope," Castle popped on the 'p'.

"Good!" Kate stated positioning herself back over her fiancé to finish what she had started.

* * *

**Review Please**** I didn't use a spell checker for this, I'm not quite sure why but I know there will be some mistakes here.**


	6. Chapter 6

The continuous beeping of the alarm clock brought Richard Castle around from his sleep, however, he did not move. Kate would get it. As the noise continued he lifted his head to find his partners side of the bed empty, messed up as she had fallen asleep there but cold to show she hadn't been there in a fairly recent time frame. The crack of their bathroom door cast a dim light into the room, making him feel even more groggy and confused.

He slid out of bed, adjusting his boxers before stretching upwards sighing as the pops and cracks released from his tired joints. He shuffled towards the door peaking through to see a familiar sight as of lately.

Katherine Beckett, his fiance, in an oversized t-shirt that no longer belonged to him, hair tied messily into a bun with stray curls hanging around her flushed face. A beautiful sight, had she not been propped against the wall sleeping whilst hovering near the toilet, one hand clutched to the side of the toilet bowl.

"Kate," he chirped softly, not wanting to startle his partner who had quick reflexes and the ability to beat him to a pulp. "Kate!" He repeated a little louder.

Her breathe caught in a throaty groan as she came to her senses. "Euuugh!" she moaned out trying to tighten her grip and pull herself to her feet.

Rick was there in the instant that her weak attempt began to fail. Helping her to her feet when she pulled away and leaned back over the toilet.

"Get out of here." she demanded in an attempt to sound demanding. "Rick, please, this is gross and you don't need to be here for it."

A chuckle escaped his lips, "nice try dear, sickness and health." He stated whilst rubbing her back.

"Not married yet." she stuttered, shaking whilst her body got ready to bring up whatever sustenance she had in her stomach. "Water, please."

He took the hint and hurried out of the room. This was the fifth time this had happened, not to this extent but in the last two weeks she had been up sick during the night but always made it back to bed. With a quick text to the boys saying he demanded Kate be on bed rest and with the okay from the Captain he set his phone down and grabbed the water heading back to the bathroom to silence.

A good sign? She wasn't being sick.

Nope, bad sign, she was lying on the floor on her side with a toilet full of blood and blood on her face.

He grabbed the phone from the wall in the bathroom and dialed 911. Checking Kate he was able to inform the operator that she was breathing and coming in and out of consciousness.

Richard carried Kate to the bed laying her on her side as he grabbed the first t-shirt and jeans he could see before the ambulance arrived in record time to take them to the hospital.

* * *

Kate had gained consciousness now as they waited for all of the test results to come back. Richard not leaving her side at any moment.

"Miss Beckett," a man of tall stature walked into the room. "I'm doctor White, I have your test results here, would you like to speak privately or..?

"No, no, Richard can stay." Beckett cut off the doctor lacing her fingers through Ricks.

"You have a severe lung infection Kate, one that wouldn't have gotten so bad had it not been for the pregnancy which leads me onto further news..." he stops short noticing the look on the faces of the couple who he's speaking to.

"Pregnancy?" Castle choked out looking at Kate. "Did you..?" he begins to question before being cut off by Kate.

"No... although I suppose it would explain some things that have been happening recently." Kate replies, trying to wrap her head around the news.

"We'll need to do an ultra sound as it would seem one of the babies has come away from the uterine wall, which I suppose would be another part of the news for you, we noticed two different movements in whilst being x-rayed which is why they were cut short."

Kate just blinked at him blankly unable to form an sort of response.

As she was prepped for her scans she just looked at Castle, his face mirrored the worry on her face with as many unanswered questions showing behind his eyes.

"Ready?" Dr White questioned the couple before placing the scanning instrument on Kate's abdomen.

The room was deadly quiet for what felt like forever until the faint noise filled the room felt like a screaming in their heads.

"Well, part of our suspicions were true, the baby has come away from the uterine wall, however, there is only one baby."

Kate looked away from the screen for the first time since the noise entered the room. She tilted her head back as the tears streamed down her face. She turned her head towards Rick who yet again mirrored her with the tears streaming down his face.

"What does this mean? Is it okay?.. The baby I mean." Kate choked.

"Yes, it would seem the baby is healthy." He smiled, "but... you're not out of the woods. Strict bed rest!"

"HA!" a laugh escapes Castles lips before he muffles it with his own hands.

"No strenuous exercise," Dr White continued.

"ha." Beckett whispered under her breath.

* * *

They entered the loft later that night.

"Five months," Kate sighed. "How did I not know I was pregnant for five months?"

"How did I not know?" Rick laughs, shaking his head in disbelief.

"For the longest time it was something I was unsure of whether I wanted kids or not, but now, now I feel like its something I've always wanted and never known, yeno?" Kate smiled, placing her hand on her lower abdomen. "What do you think they'll be like?"

"Well I got a perfect child from someone like Meredith, so heres hoping it's not a two negatives equals a positive type thing, because you," he placed kissed down the inside of her neck between every couple of words, "are most definitely a positive."

"No extraneous exercise, remember?" Kate breathed out in a sigh as she made little attempt to stop his attempts.


End file.
